1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a KVM cable with multi functions, and more particularly, to a KVM cable with video connectors, PS/2 connectors and USB connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of the information science and technology, computers are widely used and applied, such as families, studios, companies, and enterprises, which all use the computers to deal with affairs and routine works. Moreover, based on the need of work, a single user may use two or more computers at the same time; meanwhile, the user usually uses a KVM device for connecting the two or more computers; therefore, the two or more computers are able to share one keyboard, one mouse and one display, so as to facilitate the user to simultaneously control the two computers.
Besides, computer venders propose a KVM cable with multi functions for meeting and being compatible with the cables with different connector interfaces, for example, a VGA connector cable used for connecting the display and a PS/2 connector cable applied in keyboard/mouse; thus, through the KVM cable with multi functions, the number of the connector cables can be reduced when the user uses the KVM device. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a top view of a conventional KVM cable with multi functions. As shown in FIG. 1, the KVM cable 1′ with multi functions includes: a first video connector 11′, a second video connector 12′, a main cable 13′, a keyboard PS/2 connector 14′, a first branch cable 15′, a mouse PS/2 connector 16′, and a second branch cable 17′.
Continuously referring to FIG. 1, in the KVM cable 1′, the first video connector 11′ is used for connecting to a KVM device 2′, and the second video connector 12′ is connected with the first video connector 11′ via the main cable 13′, wherein the second video connector 12′ is used for connecting to a video connection port 31′ of a computer 3′. Besides, two branch cables extend from the main cable 13′ and are near to the second video connector 12′, the two branch cables are the first branch cable 15′ and the second branch cable 17′, respectively. The keyboard PS/2 connector 14′ and the mouse PS/2 connector 16′ are connected with the main cable 13′ through the first branch cable 15′ and the second branch cable 17′, respectively, wherein the keyboard PS/2 connector 14′ is used for connecting the keyboard PS/2 connection port of the computer 3′, and the mouse PS/2 connector 16′ is used for connecting the mouse PS/2 connection port of the computer 3′. Therefore, through the conventional KVM cable 1′ with multi functions, the user can not need to prepare two PS/2 cables for connecting to the computer 3′ when the KVM device 2′ is used.
In addition, it is well known that the commercial keyboards/mice sold in the market are not only the keyboards/mice with PS/2 interface; the market also sells the keyboards/mice with USB interface. Please refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates the top view of the conventional KVM cable with multi functions and an USB connector. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, for making the KVM cable 1′ with multi functions able to be compatible with the USB connection port of the computer 3′, an USB connector 14a′ is substituted for the keyboard PS/2 connector 14′ and the mouse PS/2 connector 16′; so that, the user can connect the USB connector 14a′ to the USB connection port of the computer 3′; However, in the KVM cable 1′ shown as FIG. 2, it can merely carry with the USB connector 14a′. 
Although the two conventional KVM cables 1′ shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 may satisfy the user with different needs, the user can not use the KVM cable 1′ to connecting the KVM device 2′ and the computer 3′ if the mouse and the keyboard connected to the computer 3′ are the mouse with USB interface and the keyboard with USB interface; in this condition, the user must go to purchase one keyboard with USB interface or one mouse with PS/2 interface, and then the user can use the KVM cable 1′ for transmitting signal between the KVM device 2′ and the computer 3′; however, it is easily to know that is very inconvenient for user.
Thus, according to the above description, it can easily understand that the conventional KVM cables with multi functions still have shortcomings and drawbacks; accordingly, in order to solve the shortcomings and drawbacks of the conventional KVM cables, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an a KVM cable with video connectors, PS/2 connectors and USB connector.